Calling
by MoonWolf22
Summary: Ever since he got a taste of what it was like to be with an Asgardian god, Tony couldn't keep the bastard out of his head. He needed Loki more than he thought that he would ever need anyone. It started off with sex but will it end up being more? Does Loki fell the same?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Calling

Fandom: The Avengers

Pairing: FrostIron

Relationship: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M – swearing, mentions of sex

Summary: Ever since he got a taste of what it was like to be with an Asgardian god, Tony couldn't keep the bastard out of his head. He needed Loki more than he thought that he would ever need anyone. It started off with sex but will it end up being more? Does Loki fell the same?

Author's Note: Hi guys so this is my second story please go easy on me. This is my first FrostIron so I apologise if Tony, Loki or any of the other characters are a bit OOC in some parts but bear with me I will get the hang of it eventually. So the title is from a song: Calling by Dead By April. I am very much in love with this song and it always makes me think of FrostIron. Anyway hope you all enjoy the story

**Prologue:**

_I picture you now right in front of me,_

_your beautiful eyes looking right at me_

_Calling – Dead By April_

Tony sitting in his workshop working on one of his suits when he starts thinking of the bastard again. Tony doesn't know why he is still continuing having sex with Loki, the only reason that he can come up with is that it is because the sex is fucking amazing. Who would have thought that having sex with a god would be incredible? But the thing is that he knows that what they are doing is stupid and dangerous for him because seriously the guy's crazy. His brain is a bag full of cats.

About a month after the Battle of New York Loki arrives in Start Tower…

_Tony walks to the bar in the Penthouse at Stark Tower and is shocked to see Loki he jumps and tries to get to his suit but Loki stops him._

"_I'm not here to attack you, Stark." Tony stares at the god in disbelief "Oh really Reindeer Games? Why are you here then?" Tony knew full well that Loki was meant to be in a cell on Asgard, how the hell did he get out? "How did you get back here anyway?"_

_Loki scowls at the nickname, "Why should I tell you that Stark. What makes you think that you are worthy of that information?" Tony glares at the god. "Just get to the point will you?" Loki smirks "I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. I think I'm going to enjoy this and hopefully you will too Stark." Tony hesitates and stares blankly at the god, what the fuck is going on here?! The God of fucking Mischief and Lies is in my Tower and wanting sex?! Tony didn't know what to do or what to think. So he just goes back to what he knows._

"_We will see about that."_

_The next morning Tony wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty. Which became a regular occurrence after that one fateful night. Except a couple of things changed, Loki started to stay longer and Tony found himself waiting for Loki to come. Tony didn't like what was happening so he ignored it as much as he could, he locked himself in his lab and would only come out for food, coffee or if Loki happened to show up. That's what his routine consisted of and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not and there was no way in hell that he was going to read in to any of the emotions that he's experiencing._

_Every time Tony woke up to find the god gone he would get the familiar feeling of longing and loneliness in the days to follow until the god returned. Which he never got when he was with Pepper. The only thing that he had when Pepper ended their relationship was a lot of Scotch and no way to deal with what had happened, the others had found him on the floor of the penthouse passed out and almost dead. He knew that he was utterly screwed._

Tony has been thinking about that night and all of the nights after for a while now and it is really screwing with his head he doesn't know what to do or how to deal with all of the damn emotions that he is feeling and he absolutely hates the bastard for it but he has now realised that he has done something that he never expected to – he has fallen for Loki Laufeyson and he is not brave enough to admit it to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Confrontations **

_You are Incomparable  
You are Irresistible  
You are Incomparable  
You are Unmistakable_

_Incomparable – Dead By April _

It has been very quiet lately. There has been nothing from Loki for the past few months, ever since everyone found out that he was back they had all been on their toes waiting for an attack, which happened a few times but not as bad as New York.

Loki's attacks have been small and far between. The attacks that have happened barely caused much damage and Loki ran off before it got too bad and turned to shit. The truth was that the attacks were just to cause a little bit of chaos and to keep them on their toes.

Tony thinks that it is because of their involvement or whatever the hell it is. Tony has tried hard not to read into his feelings. He doesn't do emotions at the best of times there is no way that he is going to do them now.

Tony knows that Thor is starting to get suspicious he can see it every time he looks at him. Thor is figuring out that something is up with his brother and Tony doesn't know how to fell about it. What Tony doesn't know is that Thor knows exactly how Loki acts when he falls in love with someone.

Tony thinks he's going crazy. He tells Bruce everything that is going on, knowing that his friend will keep his secret.

"Brucie what is happening to me?" Tony whines. Bruce sighs and looks at his friend thinking over everything that Tony has just told him. "You're in love Tony with Loki of all people. Are you telling me that you haven't noticed these feelings?"

Tony shrugs "I have but I ignored them. I didn't want to read into them Bruce and I still don't want to. You know how I get with these sort of things. You saw how I was after Pepper left." Bruce walks up to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder, "Tony you just need to wait and see what happens with this. It could go somewhere if he feels the same."

Tony sighs "Yeah I guess you're right." Bruce nods and heads back upstairs. Tony groans "Jarvis what can I do? I don't like waiting."

"I know Sir. Perhaps it might be better to wait for Loki to make his move," Jarvis replies. Tony rubs his eyes "Urgh! Fine! I guess waiting is my only option. It's not like that's the only thing that I have been doing the past few months, waiting for the bastard. What the hell have I gotten myself into?!"

After observing Tony's behaviour Natasha has figured out that Tony is in love and she has a suspicion that she know who it is but wants to make sure so she doesn't say anything to anyone. After Natasha spent about a year studying Tony, she figured out how he acts when he is in love with someone. She knows that Tony denies it at first or just completely ignores the feelings hoping that they will go away. But this is something big and she needs to make sure if her suspicion is right.

Natasha knows that she can't just confront him outright about it or even ask Jarvis or Bruce (they would have been sworn to secrecy), Tony will, of course, just deny everything that she says to him and then go down into his workshop just to get away from her. So she decides to ask Clint if he has noticed anything, "Hey Clint have you noticed that Tony's been acting weird lately?"

Clint looks at her, "Yeah I have noticed that. Why do you ask Nat?"

"I think that he's in love with someone and I have an idea who but I'm not too sure if I'm right. I really don't want to be right about this." Clint looks at his friend blankly for a few moments but then realisation dawns his face "You don't mean who I think you mean do you?" Natasha nods and Clint groans "I really hope you're wrong about this."

Pepper has been watching Tony's behaviour. She made sure that Jarvis told her everything about the way that Tony has been acting lately. She wanted to get to the bottom of it. It was a big shock when she finally figured out that Tony was in love. Tony Stark in love! Who would have thought huh?

When Jarvis gave her the hints that she need to figure out who Tony had fallen in love with. It took her ages to come to terms that it was Loki. She obviously couldn't say anything to Tony because then he would know that Jarvis had betrayed him by giving Pepper the information that she needed to figure everything out.

So she decided to get Nat, Clint and Bruce's help to make Tony admit out loud that he loves Loki. They had it all figured out Jarvis would get Tony's attention and then they would pretty much interrogate him. Pepper hoped that it would work, if it didn't well then it would be up to Natasha.

"Sir you are needed upstairs" Tony groans and gets up to go upstairs.

When Tony came up from his workshop he sees Pepper, Clint, Natasha and Bruce all sitting on the couch waiting for him. He looks at them all before he asks "What the hell is going on?"

Pepper looks at her friend, "We need to talk to you about something Tony." Tony gives each of them a look. He then looks up at the ceiling "Jarvis you didn't say anything did you?" The AI knew when to stay quiet and Tony groans. Of course Pepper would have somehow got Jarvis to keep her updated.

"Whatever you lot have to talk about leave me out of it."

"It's too late Stark." Natasha pipes up "You're already in it."

Tony groans again and falls down on to the nearest couch. He had a feeling that he knew what this was all about but he didn't want to talk about it at all, he hated talking about feelings to anyone but somehow he knew that he didn't have a choice Pepper would try to get it out of him and if he didn't then Natasha defiantly would.

Pepper looks at him "Tony you have been acting really weird lately. We have all noticed it and we think we know why."

"Tony you need to get it off your chest." Bruce looks at his friend, he didn't like that Tony was keeping these feelings in and not talking about it with anyone. Tony puts his head in his hands, knowing that Bruce was right.

Clint raises his eyebrow at Tony "Come on Stark. You're in love. We have all seen it; just admit it."

Tony glares at Clint, "Shut it Tweety," Clint glares daggers at Tony.

"Tony, Jarvis has told me everything. I know what you and Loki have been doing and it is so obvious that you have fallen for him. I know, and so does Natasha, how you act when you are in love with someone. Just come out with it," Pepper says.

The looks that they were all giving him he knew that he had to say it as much as he didn't want to admit it. He couldn't deny that Loki had been on his mind for a long time now and maybe it was time to come clean and try to do something about these feelings, the only thing that he was worried about was that Loki didn't feel the same, that it was all just a game to the god. _God I really hope that it isn't just a game to him _he thinks.

Tony just stares at each one of them. If he was screwed before then he is absolutely fucked now. He mutters a few choice swears under his breath, they have caught him and there is no point in trying to deny it now.

He sighs, "Fine I like him. Are you happy now?"

When Thor finally figures out why the Man of Iron and his brother have been acting so weird. He decides to go and confront Loki. As soon as he arrives at Loki's hiding place Loki starts attacking him instantly. Thor dodges every hit and every spark of magic that Loki throws at him, eventually he finds an opening to stop Loki from attacking him.

"Loki listen to me," Loki snarls at him.

"Why, pray tell, would I listen to you Thor?" Thor looks at his brother, he knew that Loki would be like this with him but he had to talk to him. Loki keeps staring at him but eventually he gives in knowing full well that Thor won't leave until he has told Loki whatever he needs to tell him.

"Fine" Loki growls.

Thor grins at his brother and Loki just rolls his eyes. "I have noticed that you and the Man of Iron have been acting strange and I think that I have figured out why."

"Oh really Thor. Please do enlighten me as to why."

"I know you brother. I know how you act when you have fallen for someone and you have fallen for the Man of Iron." Loki growls at Thor "What do you know Thor!? You don't know anything! I would never fall for a mortal." Thor just watches his brother waiting for him to calm down. He knows that this is what Loki does when he wants to deny that he is in love with someone.

After about ten minutes of Loki going on about not being in love with a mortal. He eventually stops rambling, Thor waits a few more moments before he says "Loki I know what you and Stark have been doing. All I had to do was watch his behaviour and match it with how you were acting."

Loki stares at Thor, knowing deep down that he is right. The trickster hasn't been able to keep Stark out of his mind ever since their arrangement changed slightly and he started to stay with Stark longer. He had grown fond of the man and had started to realise that they were a lot like each other. This eventually lead to him develop feelings for the man which he really didn't want to do since all the people he loves he eventually losses them.

Thor waits patiently for Loki to say something else whether it's an insult or anything he just wanted his brother to say something. Loki stayed quiet for a bit longer, he didn't like the conclusion that he had come to and he really didn't want to admit it to Thor but he had to if he wanted to get it off his chest which to be honest he didn't he would rather just leave it in the dark corner of his mind where most of the other things that he doesn't like to think about are but eventually he sighs "Okay fine it seems like I have developed feelings for Tony Stark."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The truth comes out**

After thinking everything over Loki decided to confront Tony. He didn't know if Stark would even feel the same, if he didn't Loki didn't think that he would be able to handle the rejection. He had been rejected so many times and if it happened again then he may do something incredibly stupid and dangerous.

This wasn't the only thing that the god was worried about, he was worried about the Chitauri and Thanos catching up to him; which he knew they would eventually. As much as he loathed to admit it, he was scared.

He decided that he would go to the Tower that night.

When Loki arrived at the Tower Tony was on the couch in the living room waiting for him with a glass of Scotch in hand. Tony doesn't turn around but he knows that Loki is there, "You know you never came back for that drink that I offered you."

Loki smirks, "Well are you offering it to me now Stark?"

Tony walks over to the bar and pour another Scotch for himself as well as one for Loki. He walks over to the god and hands it to him. Loki takes the drink and just stares at it for a while before taking a sip. The two of them stand there, Loki was starting to wonder if coming to the Tower was such a good idea after all. But the more that he thought about it the more he realised that he needed Tony to know how he was feeling even if he was going to be rejected by the playboy.

Tony was having the same thoughts as Loki. He was freaking out, he was so scared that Loki would reject him, then he would regret talking about his feelings. He groans and puts his head in his hands and leans back on to the bar.

_I can't do this._

Tony starts to get sick of the silent room and turns to Loki, "Loki, what is this? What are we?"

Loki looks at him and smirks, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Tony stares at Loki, "What? Have you been thinking about it too?" Tony found it hard to believe that Loki had been thinking about it too. He didn't want to get his hopes up knowing that it was very likely that the god was lying. Although over the few months that his thing with Loki had been going on he had picked up how to tell when the god was lying. Of course he didn't tell Loki that, why would he?

Eventually though Loki nods, rather reluctantly though. Tony stares at the god in complete disbelief, he couldn't believe that Loki isn't lying about this. His stomach did at backflip, maybe Loki does have feelings for him.

Loki sighs, "I think you have a right to know the reason why I came here that first night."

"What are you talking about Loki?"

"At first I came here to get revenge on Thor, the rest of you as well but mostly Thor. I wanted to use you as leverage to mess with Thor's head. That's why I only organised minor attacks and fled before you and your Avengers could capture me. Thor figured out what I was doing and was starting to react how I wanted him to but my feelings started to get in the way. I wasn't happy with myself when I realised that I was starting to fall for you. I'm sure that you were wondering why I started to stay longer after we had sex, well my feelings were changing and so did my plan. I don't want this to be a meaningless thing anymore. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want anything to do with me after hearing this."

After listening to everything that Loki had to say Tony decides to tell Loki about the shit that he had to go through in the past few months.

"You are a real bastard you know that right? You have no idea about the shit that you put me through. After about a month of us doing whatever this is that we were doing I was moping around and pining waiting for you to come back. It got to the point where everyone was starting to notice it. Pepper, Bruce, Nat, Clint and even Jarvis made me admit my feelings, they made me talk about my feelings which is something that I never do and never ever think about. So this is a big thing for me Loki."

Loki didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react to hearing that Tony felt the same. He was half hoping that he didn't but now that he knows that Tony does, he can't not act on it even if it would put Tony in danger at that moment he didn't care. This is his chance to be happy and not have to worry about Odin, Thor or even Asgard.

Tony looked at Loki. It was obvious to him that Loki was having trouble trying to figure out what to say to him "Loki say something man." Loki looks at him, he was scared he wanted to be happy but he didn't want anyone around him to get hurt because of him.

Loki walks up to Tony, he grabs on to his shirt and pulls him in to a gentle kiss. The kiss was nothing like the normal ones that they shared, it had all the love behind it that neither of them knew was there. But they know now that it has been there for a very long time and the crazy thing was that it felt right, in fact it felt perfect. When they pull apart Tony looks Loki in the eyes, Loki looks back "Does that answer your question Anthony?"

Tony nods "Yeah. Yeah it does. So what do you want to do now?"

Loki thinks for a moment and shrugs "Up to you Anthony."

Tony decides to get Jarvis to put on a movie. He then drags Loki over to the couch and sits down. Tony wasn't expecting Loki to want to sit close to him, he wasn't really one for cuddling and he knew that Loki wasn't either but he payed it little attention for now.

They ended up watching movies for the rest of the night and as you would expect Loki did comment on some of the things that he thought was stupid which made Tony roll his eyes a lot of the time and not even reply to whatever Loki was saying.

Little did the two of them know that Clint Barton happened to be in the vents watching them the whole time, which obviously meant that the others were about to find out. Clint climbed out of the vents to let the others know.

"Hey guys you won't believe what I just saw."

"What did you see?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Everybody Knows**

Everyone Looked at Clint, "What did you see?"

Clint looked at them and smirked, "Why don't you guess?"

Natasha gave him the 'no bullshit' look, "Fine" he sighed "Loki is upstairs with Stark and from what I could see they are together. They were cuddling on the couch when I came to tell you guys." Clint made a slight gagging noise. He still hadn't come to terms with the fact that Tony was in love with Loki and he doesn't think that he will any time soon.

Pepper and Bruce smiled. They were really happy for their friend even if the person that he had fallen in love with tried to take over earth. They both just wanted Tony to be happy and now he finally was.

Natasha had mixed feelings about the whole Loki/Stark issue, relationship whatever you want to call it. Even though Stark didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, they had still formed a slight friendship, well they were past just tolerating each other. She was happy for Tony but she just hoped that he knew what he was doing. She didn't believe that Loki had changed at all and like Clint she couldn't trust the god at all.

Clint didn't know how to feel about Loki and Stark. He was still traumatized by being controlled by the Tesseract, he still hated Loki for what he did to him and for what he did to New York. He honestly didn't know if he could get used to Loki and Stark together. Loki still scared the shit out of him so he wanted to stay as far away from the god as possible.

The next morning Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Thor were all waiting in the kitchen on the Avengers floor of Stark Tower. Thor was the only one that didn't know about Tony and Loki. Clint smirked slightly knowing that Thor was the only person in the room that didn't know. The smirk didn't go unnoticed by Natasha though, she elbowed him in the side and glared at him. Clint just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Tony and Loki get out of the lift and walk over to the kitchen. They saw Clint, Pepper, Bruce, Natasha and Thor already gathered around the kitchen island, each one of them turned around to stare at them both. Tony just grinned at them all and made a dash for the coffee machine. Loki was close behind him, he glanced at Thor and saw the happy look in his eyes. Loki quickly glanced away and focused his attention on Tony. Tony turned around with his coffee, he noticed that everyone was staring at him intently.

Pepper looks at Tony and smiles "It's about time."

At the same time Clint yells, "About fucking time." Everyone stares at Clint.

Tony's eyes widen and he groans, "I really need to put traps in the vents." Loki raises an eyebrow at him "Barton was in the vents watching us last night."

Loki sends a deadly look Clint's way. Clint flinches and hides behind Bruce. Tony gives Clint a shit-eating grin, Clint glares at him behind Bruce's back. Thor speaks up before an argument between Tony and Clint could break out.

"Are you happy Brother?"

Loki moves closer to Tony and answers Thor, "Yes Thor I am. I suppose that I should thank you."

Thor smiles widely at Loki and goes to hug him but at the deadly glare that Loki gives him he moves away and just continues to smile. He was very happy that Loki has finally found someone to be happy with and care for. He just hoped that the Man of Iron would be able to keep Loki happy and not let him down like he did.

Eventually they all moved to the couch. Clint sat as far away from Loki that he could. Loki smirked he would have fun making Barton's life a living hell. Pepper of course wanted to know everything.

Tony groans, "Pep there's not much to tell. All we did was talk and watch movies."

"And cuddle on the couch." Clint whispers.

"Shut the fuck up Barton if you don't want Loki break your bow or throw you out a window." Clint glares at Tony again, he already wasn't liking Loki being in the Tower. He'll have to spend most of his time in the vents or in the gym. Natasha looks at him knowing how uncomfortable he was.

"You'll get used to it." She whispers. She was enjoying watching Clint be so intimidated by Loki; as much as she didn't trust him she could get used to Clint being so intimidated all the time, well until he gets used to it.

At that point Steve walks in to find everyone on the couch. He's eyes scan each one of them but when he spots Tony and Loki cuddled together on the two seater. Tony smirks when he makes eye contact with Steve. Steve just stands there, eyes wide, red faced and his mouth may have been hanging open.

Clint bursts out laughing at Steve's reaction and Tony couldn't hide a small snicker. Natasha was barely containing a smile and the others were trying their hardest to stay focused on the TV.

Eventually though Tony decides to speak up, "Who wants to catch Steve up?"

Clint jumps to the opportunity to explain something like this to Cap. He really wants to traumatise the guy but Tony might want to have a go of that later so he just decides to tell Cap the main things.

He drags Steve into the kitchen away from the others. Tony's smile falls when he realises that Clint was dragging Steve away to the kitchen.

"Aww come on," He whines. They all just shake their heads at him. Loki gives him a rare genuine smile and it's something that Tony wants to see on his face all the time but he knows that that's not possible. _Let's see if I can change that. _

In the kitchen Steve looks at Clint and raises an eyebrow. Clint smiles at the captain and then decides to explain.

"I don't know if you had figured it out Steve but Loki and Tony have been having sex for a while now." At the mention of sex Steve's face goes bright red, Clint laughs when he sees Steve's face. Oh how he loved to corrupt Steve and he knew that Tony loved it too so he was pleased that Stark was missing a very good opportunity to make Captain America feel awkward.

Clint continues to explain to Steve. When they finally emerge from the kitchen the look on Steve's face is priceless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Doctor Doom**

Tony of course is the first one to burst out laughing. As much as he would have loved to have told Steve himself Clint did a pretty good job of traumatising the Captain. Everyone else despite themselves follow Tony's lead and start laughing loudly as well. Loki just sits there smirking.

Loki knew that it would be some time before the Avengers accepted him in anyway. If they end up just tolerating his presence then that would be fine with him but he is going to make sure that Barton will never get used to him being around Stark Tower. He smirks at the thought.

Of course the smirk doesn't go unnoticed by Tony who turns to Loki and raises an eyebrow at him, "Not planning world domination are we?"

Loki shakes his head "No. Just planning on making Barton's life miserable."

Tony laughs and looks at Barton. If Loki wants to make Bird Brain's life a living hell then there is no way that he would stop him.

It took a few weeks for everyone to get used to Loki being in the Tower as well as his relationship with Tony. Clint was the only one who was still on edge whenever Loki was around him.

As Loki had told Tony, he had made Barton's life a living hell and Tony had done absolutely nothing to stop it. Tony was enjoying all the pranks that his lover was pulling on Barton he found it funny and had no intention of stopping Loki. But eventually Clint sunk to a whole new low and begged Tony to stop Loki and I don't mean a couple of "pleases", I mean full on almost kneeling begging. Tony couldn't help but make sure that Jarvis had recorded that before he put the assassin out of his misery.

Tony was happier than he had ever been and it showed, everyone noticed but amazingly no one questioned it. Everyone in the Tower were glad to see how happy Tony was and the good thing was that they were starting to get used to the fact that it was Loki that was the cause of it. Tony noticed when they had told everyone that Thor had a look in his eye that clearly said that if Tony was to ever hurt Loki in any way he would most likely be squashed by Mjolnir. That thought was not pleasing to Tony in any way what so ever and good thing too because he had no intentions at all to do anything to hurt Loki, Tony was way too happy and he liked the feeling so there was no way that he would even think about doing anything to ruin it.

There was still one small problem; SHIELD. Fury and the others still somehow had no idea about Tony's relationship with Loki. Tony suspected that it was Natasha who made sure that no one at SHIELD found out, he thinks that she will find it entertaining for Tony to tell Fury himself.

Tony and Loki are just lazing around on the couch watching TV when Jarvis alerts them to a call from Fury.

"Shit," Tony curses "Okay Jay put him through."

Loki looks at him, "Are you sure Anthony?"

Tony nods "He was going to find out sooner or later, Lokes. Might as well tell him now."

Fury's face comes up on the screen "Stark why have you been avoiding my calls and not coming to meetings?"

Tony doesn't say anything he just waits till Fury notices who he is currently cuddling with. Eventually Fury looks around and sees Loki. The look on his face is priceless and Tony has a lot of trouble trying to contain his laughter. Loki glances at his lover and rolls his eyes.

Fury looks between Tony and Loki, "Stark what the fuck is this?"

Tony sighs "I was going to tell you Fury but I thought that I would keep it a secret for a while and the others agreed."

Fury's eyebrow twitches at that. He couldn't believe that they all had kept the fact that Stark was dating the God of Mischief from him.

Tony watched Fury's reaction. By the look on the Director's face Tony could tell that he was really in the shit but he didn't give a fuck. He was happy and nothing could change that.

As Fury looked at the both of them he could see how happy they both were "Okay Stark I'll let this slide for now but if he steps out of line in any way. There will be hell to pay for you."

Tony nods "Whatever Fury." Jarvis closes the connection after Fury hangs up.

Loki looks at Tony, "Well that went well."

Tony laughs, "It sure did."

A few days later the alarm goes off in the Tower warning everyone that New York was being attacked.

"Jarvis what's going on?" Tony yells.

"Doctor Doom is attacking Downtown Manhattan Sir." Jarvis replies.

Tony groans and gets his suit "Does Loki know?"

"Yes sir he is getting his armour now." Jarvis replies

Tony quickly puts his suit on and flies down to meet the others. They were all focused on the Doombots destroying everything. Already the damage done to Downtown Manhattan was very extensive and it was going to take a few hours to clean up.

There was something weird going on with the Doombots though. They were giving off some sort of energy that didn't seem right, but who knows Doom is pretty much a maniac. Tony got Jarvis to do a scan and the readings that came up were not normal for any sort of robot including Doom's.

Loki looks around, assessing the damage and the Bots. He has a feeling why they are giving off an energy that they shouldn't be. Once he makes eye contact with Thor he knows that what he is thinking is right.

Tony looks at Loki and notices the look that he exchanges with Thor, "Loki, babe, what's wrong?"

Loki turns to Tony, "Doom is not alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Magical Trouble**

The others turned their heads to stare at Loki as well. None of them, except for Thor obviously, knew what Loki was talking about. Of course Doom's alone he's always alone when he decides to attack them. How could this time be any different?

"Loki, what do you mean Dooms not alone?" Tony asks.

Loki sighs and looks at all of them, "Amora is helping him Anthony."

"Shit."

The others groan knowing that with Amora in the mix as well it's not going to be easy to stop Doom. Each of the Avengers share a look, they know full well that Amora will most likely be after Thor. They silently decide that Steve should keep an eye on him just in case.

The Avengers and Loki finally engaged the Doombots. They found that they were harder to destroy than normal. Amora's magic gave the Bots strength that a robot shouldn't have and Tony was absolutely itching to get his hands on one of the Bots to study the crap out of it.

He needed to know how they worked with the magic that was obviously inside them. There had to be something that was keeping the magic in the one place. Jarvis was doing as many scans on the bots as he could.

It took a few hours but eventually all of the bots were destroyed. Everyone went back to the tower after being debriefed by Fury. Which turned out to be very interesting for Tony and Loki. Fury was constantly sending them dirty looks and they were both finding it difficult to keep a straight face.

Everyone was exhausted and they all went to their separated floors, well except for Tony of course, he was allowed to examine one of the Doombots so he bolted down to his lab and got to work.

Loki sighed when he saw Tony running down to the lab, he knew full well that his lover would be down there the whole night. Even though he knew that Tony would be down in the lab for the whole night, if he let him that is.

"Jarvis give Anthony a few hours down in the lab then tell him to come up. I don't want him down there all night."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replies.

Tony worked on the Doombot for most of the night. He found out a lot about how the bot worked. He was just getting to figuring out how the magic in the bot worked when Jarvis interrupted him.

"Loki is still awake waiting for you Sir."

"Okay." Tony replies, "Tell him that I'll be up soon. I have nearly figured this all out."

"Yes Sir," says Jarvis.

Jarvis told Loki that Tony would be up soon. He knew that his lover wouldn't listen to him. Loki sighed, perhaps he should make Tony sleep on the couch for a few days. He smirks at the thought.

Whatever Tony was doing down in the lab must be important. Loki kept wondering what his lover had figured out, he had noticed how strong Amora's magic was even though the magic was just in the bots. He kept wondering why Doom would need Amora's help or an even better question would be why Amora is helping Doom in the first place.

During the battle Loki had thought that Amora would have shown herself to somehow get to Thor but she didn't which leads him to think that there is something else going on. He needs to know what the Enchantress is up to. Another thing that Loki thought was puzzling was that the Executioner wasn't there or just didn't show himself to them.

Eventually though Loki got sick of waiting for Tony and final went to sleep, he will decide in the morning if Tony is to sleep on the couch for a few nights.

Tony managed to find out how the magic worked with the electronics in the bot. Amora obviously knew what she was doing when she put the magic into the bots. They were well programed for something that Doom made, Tony never thought he would see the day. The more he looked at the wires and programing that the bot had the more amazing it got. He was actually making notes in his head to try to put magic into one of his suits, maybe he should talk to Loki about that.

Tony had figured out fairly that the wires had some sort of padding around them to stop the magic from seeping in and messing with the electronics. He had Jarvis scan them so many times but he couldn't figure out what the material was and it was actually pissing him off to no end.

"For fucks sake," He groaned. "This is fucking ridiculous. What the hell is this stuff?! Jarvis do another scan."

For the millionth time Jarvis scanned the wire and came up with the same result, "The result is the same sir."

Tony groans again and puts his head in his hands. Eventually he decides to just analyse the casing that the magic has been put into, when they were taking down the bots Tony had thought that the magic was just sitting in the bots somehow but obviously that wasn't right.

He carefully got the casing out of the body of the Doombot, he wanted to open it but he still didn't know enough about how magic worked so he just got Jarvis to run another scan.

"It appears that the casing consists of the same material as the wires Sir."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Tony bangs his head on the workbench.

What the fuck is this shit? Even though he doesn't want to admit it but he may need Loki's help to figure out what this material is. He would ask Thor to save a tiny bit of his dignity but to be honest he doesn't think that Thor would know shit about what this material is, Loki's the magician here he should know.

Eventually he decided to wonder upstairs to bed.

When he walks into the bedroom that he shares with Loki he finds that the god has fallen asleep.

"He got sick of waiting for you Sir." Jarvis supplies helpfully.

He glares and the ceiling then looks at Loki and whispers fondly, "Asshole."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Research**

Loki smiled when he saw Tony asleep beside him. Well maybe he won't make his lover sleep on the couch for a few days, he did come to bed at least.

Loki watched Tony sleep for a while, eventually Tony started to stir. When he finally opens his eyes it's to Loki staring intently at him. He looks back at his lover "What are you looking at Lokes?"

Loki smiles at him "I'm surprised that you actually came to bed last night."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I didn't expect you to even though I asked. I was going to make you sleep on the couch for the next couple of nights."

Tony looked at his lover with a slightly worried look on his face, he knew that if Loki wanted him to sleep on the couch for the next couple of nights he would just need to say the word and Tony would have no choice whatsoever. Tony was really hoping that Loki wouldn't make him sleep on the couch, I mean come on he did come to bed eventually right, so why would he have to sleep on the couch.

Loki watched the engineer mull over what he had just said. He kept on thinking that maybe he should make Anthony sleep on the couch for at least a night seeing as though he didn't come to bed when he had asked. After that thought crossed Loki's mind it was decided, Anthony had to sleep on the couch for one night. At least the couch was comfortable and not as hard as a rock.

Tony saw the look on Loki's face and he already knew, "You're going to make me sleep on the couch anyway aren't you?"

Loki grinned, "Just for one night, my love."

Tony groaned, "Well I guess that's what I get for falling in love with the God of Mischief."

After a while of just sitting in bed with Loki, Tony remembers that he needs to ask him a few questions, "I may need your help down in the lab Babe."

Loki looks at Tony and smiles, "Of course Anthony."

They went down to the lab and Tony showed Loki what he had figured out. He picked up one of the wires, "These wires have some sort of material around them to make sure that the magic in the bots don't seep into it. I've had Jarvis scan them so many times and even he can't figure out what the material is and it is pissing me off."

Loki looked at his lover he knew full well that when Tony can't figure something out it eats at him and he can't concentrate until he finds out what it is. Loki picked up one of the wires and had a closer look at it; it was obvious that the material was Asgardian but the problem was that it was a very rare material and he had no idea how Amora got hold of it.

Tony studied Loki while he was looking at the wire, he could tell that Loki was in deep thought because he had the look on his face that he always does when he is in deep thought about something.

"Do you know what this material is Babe?" Tony asked.

Loki nods, "I do but it is very rare, I have no idea how Amora got a hold of it. You have to go to the depths of Asgard to get it. This material is sort of like the metal that Mjolnir is made of but rather than hold magic it repels it keeps it away from things that it can destroy. I never thought that Amora would be able to manipulate it quite this well. I'm sure you have figured out that Amora's magic isn't as strong as mine."

"Yeah, I figured that out. I compared her magic to yours and couldn't believe how much stronger it is."

"I have information about the material in one of my tombs in the library, come upstairs and I'll show you." Loki tells him.

They walk into the library and Loki looks around the shelves. After about ten minutes he finally finds the tomb that he was looking for. He flicked through the pages and finds the page that he was looking for, he passes the book to Tony. Tony looks at him and takes the book, he reads the page.

From the looks of it this magic repelling material is exactly that it keeps magic out of anything or anywhere that the user doesn't want it to be. The book also explains how to use it and by the looks of it you need to be a very powerful magic user to be able to manipulate it, so it makes sense that Loki would be able to but according to the book Amora shouldn't have been able to use it.

"How did Amora manage to use this material?"

"I do not know." Loki replies "She shouldn't have been able to. I have been able to use this material and even for me it is difficult."

Tony sighs and looks up at Loki, "Is there a spell or something that will help us destroy the Bots quicker?"

Loki thinks for a minute, he takes the book back form Tony and looks through it. After having a quick look through the book Loki finds something that might be useful. He read through the page to make sure that the spell would actually be of some use to them, he came to the conclusion that it will be and he finally looked up at Tony.

Tony was starting to freak out just a little bit (only a little bit I'm serious), he was starting to think that Loki couldn't find anything that would help them, I mean come on he's the God of Mischief and a master of magic surely there would be something that could help them. Tony was relieved when Loki looked up at him with a little smile on his face.

"Did you find something?" Tony asks his lover.

Loki nods, "Yes Anthony I have found something that can help us but you need to figure out a way to get me close to Amora."

Loki chuckles at the confused and maybe a tad horrified look on his lovers face. He gestures to the sit next to him, "Come here love and I'll explain."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Explanations and Confessions**

Tony moves from the seat across from Loki to the seat next to him.

Loki closes his book and start to explain everything to Tony, "When we battled the Doombots I sensed Amora's magic in them immediately. Which meant the she was in the area at the time meaning that she still had to charge the bots with her magic."

Tony looks at Loki slightly dumbfounded but he knew better than to interrupt Loki while he's explaining something. Loki continues with his explanation, "When I was fighting a group of the bots I found a way to block Amora's magic to them, which made them significantly easier to destroy. Amora noticed this as well as already knowing how powerful I am but she now knows that I have a weakness. She saw me project you a few times Anthony and she will try to find a way to use that to her advantage."

Tony continues to stare dumbly at Loki until finally his mind kicks into gear and he says, "So let me get this straight you want me to figure out a way to get you to her when Doom decides to attack again but I'm not able to help you in any way?"

Loki sighs, "She will use you against me Anthony and until I can figure out a way to prevent that and protect you from magic, I don't want you anywhere near her."

Loki knew full well that Tony was going to react like that. Tony was very protective and possessive of not only Loki but everyone that he cared for, he didn't want to lose any more of his close friends it pissed him off to no end when he did and there was no way in hell that he was going to lose Loki.

Loki watched Tony and was able to see every emotion pass across his face. Loki, being the God of Mischief and Lies knew how to read a person's face to figure out what they were feeling but with Tony he couldn't figure out each individual feeling and it was starting to grate at him.

Eventually Tony decides to go down to the lab to let out some steam, he doesn't want to cause a fight with Loki over this, it is just not worth it.

Loki watches his lover leave, he doesn't try to stop him he knows that going down to the lab will help Tony think and besides he needs to think a few things over as well.

Loki leans back in his seat and starts to think everything over. He has been with Tony for months now and it has made him so happy but he has never stopped to think about why that could be. There is one thing that he does know – he has never felt this way about anyone before. Now that he thinks about it that could be the reason that he is so happy with Tony.

Tony makes him feel safe as well as happy. He has a place at the Tower with Tony which he is happy to call his home, even with that oaf that he used to call his brother. The other residents in the Tower slowly got used to him and they just treat him normally now which makes him happy and makes him feel like he belongs. But really it is all because of Tony, if Loki hadn't admitted to Thor that he had feelings for the Billionaire then he wouldn't be as happy as he is now and would still be searching for somewhere to belong.

As Loki continues thinking he slowly starts to realise something big, something that he has never told any of his past lovers, I guess you'd call them. During sex they had been saying 'mine' and 'yours' a lot lately, which probably made Loki start to analysis his feelings for Tony.

At that moment Loki stands up and walks down to the lab, _hopefully Anthony has calmed down by now _he thinks.

After Tony gets down to the lab he picks up one of his tools and throws it at the wall, Dummy immediately went to retrieve it and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Fucking hell." He groans.

He picks up another tool to throw which nearly hits Dummy, he doesn't pay any mind to Dummy making screechy noises at him though.

"Damn Loki! Why did I have to get feelings for the God of fucking Mischief and Lies!?" He screams.

Jarvis meanwhile was keeping an eye on Tony's vitals to make sure that he doesn't do any more damage to himself.

After Tony had calmed down a bit he started to think clearly. Why had a reacted that way? Since when was he so protective of Loki? Then it hit him. He had been very protective of the bastard recently and now he knows why that is.

"Ah fuck." He sighs and puts his face in his hands. He didn't even feel this way about Pepper, sure he loved her but it was nothing like this and that kind of scared him. At that moment though Loki walks into the lab and Tony turns to him.

Tony sighs, "Okay I'll find a way to get you to Amora but I'm going to create a private com for us so that I know that you are okay."

Loki stared at Tony shocked, he hadn't expected something like that to come out of Tony's mouth. He wasn't the type of person to openly share feelings, even with Loki, Tony took a while to open up and he was still slowly opening up to him and the fact that he wants to tell Tony that he loves him might make him want to revert back into himself. Which is something that Loki really doesn't want.

Tony looks at the shocked expression on Loki's face, "Lokes what is it?"

For once in his life Loki was speechless, he had no idea what to say to Tony which wasn't like him at all and Tony knew that.

He opens his mouth to say something but Loki bets him to it, "Anthony it means a lot to hear you say that. I have been wanting to say this to you for a while now." He hesitates before saying the three words that he never thought that he would say, "I love you."

Tony stares at Loki in slight disbelief, he opens and closes his mouth a few times then says, "Well that's good then because I love you too."

Loki then grabs Tony by the arm and drags him upstairs.

Tony smirks knowing exactly what's coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Changes**

They spend the rest of that day tangled in the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets of what is now their bed. It was incredible that they even made it from the lab to the bedroom and even more amazing that none of the others saw them and the very obvious hard on that they were both sporting.

The rest of team may not have noticed how aroused the two of them were but they sure figured it out once they all heard Loki and Tony going at it in the bedroom.

"Oh for fucks sake." Clint groans. Natasha elbows him in the ribs.

Clint glares at her, "What the fuck was that for?"

Bruce looks at him and rolls his eyes, "You know exactly what that was for Clint."

Clint just pouts and glares at Natasha.

"Clint stop it." Steve sighs.

"Clint you need to get used to this. Loki is going to be here permanently whether you like it or not. Besides he is on our side now." Bruce tells him.

Clint groans, "That's exactly why I don't like it. How do we know that he really is on our side? He could easily be playing us."

"My brother may be an expert at deception but for once he is not deceiving us. He is sincere about his feelings for the Man of Iron and fighting with us." Thor gives Clint a look that clearly tells him to trust Loki or suffer the consequences. But it is Clint as you can imagine he will ignore that threat and continue having his reasonable suspicions about Loki, well reasonable in his mind anyway.

Natasha looks at her friend, she knows exactly what he is thinking. She knows that he is not going to trust Loki no matter what, but this time she thinks that its stupid for him not to trust Loki now. He has proven himself to each of them, especially Tony. Tony maybe a stupid bastard at times but for now she is with him on this and she wants Clint to be with him as well.

After more discussion about Tony and Loki the rest of the Avengers finally go to bed hoping that they will be able to get some sleep even with Loki and Tony going at it. But in all honesty they should be used to it by now, well you would think anyway. Clint still isn't used to it and most likely never will be.

The next morning after another couple of rounds of sex, Tony and Loki finally get out of bed. But something was very different and all of the Avengers noticed it, they were constantly giving the couple weird looks. Eventually Tony gives up and glares at them all.

"Would you just fucking spit it out already?!"

They all open their mouths to say something but nothing came out and to be honest it was a very funny sight to see, each one of the Avengers being speechless is something that you don't see every day.

Eventually Clint spoke up, "You two said those three little words yesterday didn't you?" 

"What's it to you Birdbrian?"

Thor had a massive smile on his face and he went to hug Loki but when he saw the look on Loki's face he thought better of it.

"To answer your question Barton, those three words are anything but little. So what if we said them, it is none of your business." Replied Loki.

Tony smirked at Clint to which Clint just poked his tongue out at him.

Bruce looked at Tony. He could see how happy the man was and he was glad that his best friend was finally happy, he also knew that Loki wouldn't hurt him because if we're being honest if Loki was planning to hurt Tony he would have done it by now and he wouldn't have told Tony that he loves him, well that's what Bruce hoped anyway.

Tony noticed that Bruce was looking at him and he smiled at his friend, he could tell by the smile that was on Bruce's face that he was happy for him. By looking around at the others they were happy too even if they hadn't actually said anything to him.

After breakfast Tony wanders down to the lab and gets to work on the private communication line for Loki and himself to use when Loki battles with Amora, that's if she ever shows up again, which Loki is sure that she will.

It doesn't take him long at all to get it build and working the way it's supposed to. After he got that done he started working on a way to get Loki to Amora without her sensing his magic.

He got the idea to make a cloaking device that will mask Loki's magic signature and the only time that Amora will hopefully be able to sense it is when Loki is right on top of her, well not literally of course.

After a few hours he had the cloaking device perfect and ready to go, he made sure that there was no faults before he got Jarvis to let Loki know and show him the information that Tony had written down for him.

Loki looks the information over and tells Jarvis to tell Tony that he is grateful that Tony has helped him even though it is obvious that the inventor is terrified of losing Loki, not that he would admit that out loud but Loki knew anyway he saw it in his lovers eyes when he told him that he had to fight Amora alone. He also tells Jarvis to ask Tony to come upstairs.

"Sir Mr Laufeyson wanted me to tell you that he is very grateful and he would like you to go upstairs."

Tony smiles and wanders upstairs to see his lover. He could tell that after they said those three words to each other everything started to change and for once he was actually happy about it.

As soon as Tony walks into the library Loki pulls him into a passionate kiss which quite obviously lead to other things to keep the two of them occupied for a few hours.

By the time the two love birds had finished their activities in the library it was close to dinner and Tony could smell food. When they walked out of the library Tony wasn't surprised to see Natasha and Steve in the kitchen.

When they all sit down to eat dinner Clint looks at Tony, "Movie marathon tonight, don't you think Tony?"

"Sure thing Katniss" Tony replies.

Bruce looks around the table, "Hey where's Loki?"

Tony shrugs but then hears his bedroom door open and turns around to see Loki with damp hair, obviously he had just showered.

After dinner they sit down for the movie marathon. Of course Tony and Loki were snuggled close together on the couch. It didn't take very long for everyone to figure out that something had definitely changed between the two of them.

"I knew it." Clint whispered but Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

Natasha then looked at the two of them, "You two have said it haven't you?"

They both nod.

Bruce speaks up then, "About time."

Tony smiles at his friend and snuggles closer to Loki.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Battles**

When they all wake up the next day they didn't expect to see New York under attack again.

Tony groans, "Jarvis is it Doom and Amora?"

"Yes it is Sir." Jarvis replies.

Tony runs out on the platform to get his suit. As soon as the suit has wrapped itself around him, Tony activates his com.

"Same as last time Cap?"

"Yeah. Loki tells me that you two have some sort of plan." Captain America replies. When Loki told him of the plan that he had cooked up with Tony, he was suspicious straight away. He didn't know what to think about this plan but he hoped that it stopped this as soon as possible.

"Got that right Rogers."

"Well you better make it quick then Stark." Steve replies firmly.

Tony got into position with Loki as quickly as he could.

He turns to his lover, "You ready babe?"

Loki nods.

He hoped that their plan would work. Loki couldn't bear to lose Tony now that they had told each other their true feelings. Which made him more aware of keeping Tony away from Amora even though he had a feeling that she already knew about Tony. There's only one way to find out if that's true or not and that's to confront Amora.

As Tony glanced at Loki he grew increasingly worried about him and what he was about to let him do. What if he never came back to him? Tony shook his head as soon as he had that thought, he didn't want to start thinking like that. Loki will come back to him no matter what happens. If this plan didn't work well they are going to be absolutely fucked.

It took the Doombots a bit longer to get to Loki's and Tony's sector, it seemed that Amora was focusing them more on the main parts of New York. None of the team knew why but they took it in their stride for now. Most importantly though it gave Tony and Loki a chance to get closer to Amora. Loki had had the thought that because Amora was in their sector she wanted to keep the Bots as far away from her as possible.

When Amora figured out what Tony and Loki were up to she had no choice but to move some of the Bots to attack them. She was surprised when Loki cast the spell that broke her connection with them. After the spell broke the connection Tony took down the Bots easily. If Loki wasn't here to help Tony didn't know what he would do, which of made him hope that this god forsaking plan of theirs worked.

Eventually though they got to Amora, this surprised her. She didn't expect Loki to get to her so quickly and easily.

As soon as Tony got Loki to her, he took off as quickly as he could to get as far away from the bitch as he could. When he was satisfied with the distance he activated the private comm.

All that was going through Tony's mind was the fear that he might lose Loki. As if sensing this Thor voice comes through on the normal comm, "Loki will be fine Anthony. Have faith in him."

Tony sighs, "I do have faith in him Point Break."

The private comm is on and there is no reason for Tony to be worrying now, Loki will call him if he needs him.

Amora had sent more bots to Tony to keep him distracted, she obviously hadn't figured out that Tony had helped Loki get to her.

Once Tony had finished off the bots on his end he went to give the others a hand. Steve noticed him, "Good of you to join us Stark."

Tony shoots a glare at the Captain, "You know full well that I was busy, Spangles."

The soldier scowls at the nickname. He hates the names that Tony gives him but he knows that there is not much use in asking him to stop.

They continue fighting until it seems like the bots a becoming fewer but as was expected of Doom more bots came flooding into the city. Giving the Avengers no relief at all. Everything was hanging on Loki at this point and they were hoping to God that this plan worked otherwise New York was well and truly fucked.

Loki was determined to not let Amora use Anthony against him in anyway so as soon as he was close enough he forced Anthony to get as far away as possible and told him to help the others. Which he did reluctantly.

Loki was well aware of Amora's powers. He had seen them used on Thor countless times and of course he was always the one that had to save the great oaf. Loki had a fair idea of what spell she would use if she ever found out about his relationship with Anthony.

Amora stared at him, "Loki surely you haven't come to stop me."

Loki glares at the Enchantress, "Why else would I be here Amora?"

She smirks at him, "Given your reputation Trickster, I would have thought that you would be here to help me."

Loki smirked at her, he knew Amora's moves well. He knew what spells she favoured and what ones she didn't, he had faced her many times after all. He was confident that he would have no trouble defeating her this time.

"Really Amora? I'm sure you have figured out by now that I have changed. Even if it may be a slight change."

"I had figured that out Loki." Amora scowls.

Loki takes a quick look around and is slightly disappointed to find that Amora's dear bodyguard, The Executioner, was nowhere to be seen. This surprised him, Amora never went into a fight without the Executioner nearby or even right next to her, ready to strike if needed.

Loki chuckles to himself, "Where's your dear Executioner Amora?"

She glares at him, "You think you can bet me Trickster. Well let's see about that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Battles Part 2**

The fight between Loki and Amora had been going on for ages and Tony was freaking the fuck out. He was yelling into his and Loki's comm, even going as far as yelling obscenities, but he wasn't getting a reply.

"God damn it!" He yells.

Loki throws spell after spell at Amora until eventually he gets the opening that he was waiting for. He performs the spell and is delighted to see that it worked.

Loki was pleased to see that Amora was shocked, she didn't know what the spell was.

"What did you do?!" She screams.

Loki smirked, "I cut off your connection to the Doombots. Doom won't be pleased."

She hisses at him and teleports away.

Loki eventually decides to tune into Anthony's frantic rambling on the other end of the comm and finally decides to answer his worried lover.

"Anthony I am fine. Amora is gone." He hears the relieved sigh and shakes his head, he didn't realise how worried Anthony was about him.

"Shit Lokes you scared me. All the bots are finished, we are heading back to the Tower now. See you soon."

Relieved, Loki teleports back to the Tower.

As soon as they got back to the Tower Jarvis informed them that Fury and Coulson were waiting in one of the downstairs meeting rooms.

Tony groaned, knowing full well what that meant. "I hate debriefings."

Loki chuckled, "It will be over before you know it love."

Tony pouts but follows the others to the meeting room. Debriefings were not his favourite things in the world, in fact he had a hatred for them. They are just so damn boring, he would rather listen to Cap droning on about the war than be in a debriefing with Fury.

They all wandered into the meeting room. Fury glared at them all, silently telling them to hurry the fuck up.

"Okay now that you are all finally here I can start the debriefing." Fury said gruffly.

Tony groaned again at the word 'debriefing'.

"Stark if you do that one more time I will personally kick your ass." Scowled Fury.

Oh, how Tony loves to anger Fury. One of his favourite pass times actually, after being in the lab tinkering of course.

Loki rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, while the others were either glaring at Tony or try their hardest not to burst out laughing. No one want to be in a meeting any more than Tony, they all wanted to get out as soon as possible. Except maybe Clint.

Fury brought up all the details on the mission and talked them through all the things that they did right and the things that they need to work on. Most of the need to work on stuff was directed at Tony, which he of course just rolled his eyes at.

"Doom and Amora have disappeared for now but it won't be long before they are back and causing havoc."

Of course they all knew that already, Doom and Amora will always come back whether they like it or not. The longer they stay in hiding though the better. Even if they are plotting something, which the avengers and Loki know full well that they are.

Fury went on and on for another hour, which gave Tony the opportunity to look around at the other people in the room. Steve was listening intently as always and Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, Thor was sending longing looks at Loki hoping that one day Loki would consider them brothers again, Loki of course didn't see the point of anything and was blatantly ignoring Thor. Natasha had a blank expression on her face so Tony had no idea if she was listening or not, he never fucking knows with that woman. Bruce, bless his soul, was trying to pay attention but was failing miserably and Tony couldn't contain a small chuckle at the look on his friends face. It was obvious that the Hulk had taken a hold on Bruce, again. When he turned his eyes to Clint though that was a whole different story. The archer was staring very intently at Coulson and the look in his eyes was the same as, and Tony would never admit this to _anyone, _the look that he gets when he looks at Loki. That's when it hit Tony, Clint Barton the famous marksman was in love with Agent Phil Coulson.

Tony was trying so hard not to be too obvious but seriously what the actual fuck? Barton being in love was unbelievable but with Coulson? That's fucking crazy. He can't be reading this right could he? He never for once believed that Barton could fall in love with anyone. Tony then found himself wondering if Coulson felt the same way, somehow he wasn't sure if the agent would return the archer's feelings but you never know and it would be something that Tony would absolutely love to play with. Tony is so going to tell Loki about this, there is no way in hell that Loki won't not fucking enjoy playing with Barton's emotions.

Eventually the meeting was over. Fury congratulated them again on stopping Amora and Doom then they were free to go. Thank fucking god. As soon as they all got out of the room they said their goodbyes then went to their separate floors. Tony was trying his best to not just grab Loki and drag him up to the Penthouse. By the time Tony and Loki got up to the Penthouse Tony was itching to tell Loki.

Eventually Loki turns to Tony and raise his eyebrows at him. "Why were you so eager to get out of the meeting Anthony?"

Tony shrugs, "You know how I am. I hate debriefings."

"That maybe so but you are never that eager to get out of one."

Tony sighs. Of course Loki would be the one that figures it all out. He is smarter than everyone gives him credit for.

"Okay fine. You wanna hear something interesting Lo?" Tony smirks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Big Plan**

Immediately Loki's interest was piqued. Tony smiles at the look of interest on Loki's face. He begins to tell him what he had seen while they were in the meeting. Loki had a massive grin on his face the whole time. Tony was enjoying telling his boyfriend about all of this, he knew full well that there was a plan developing in that brilliant mind of his.

Once Tony had finished telling Loki everything Loki started thinking about how to get Barton back for ratting him and Tony out when they had first started dating. Loki had wanted to get back at Hawkeye for so long and there was no way that he was going to pass up his chance now.

So as it happens he and Tony spent the next few hours trying to figure out how to get Coulson and Barton together. The obvious answer was to try and get Natasha involved. Which most of the time was not an easy task and Tony tried to avoid her at the best of times. He hoped that she wouldn't kill him when he put his and Loki's idea to her.

Tony was shitting himself so much that Loki had to actually push him into finding Natasha by holding sex at ransom. "Fine, fine. I'm going, I'm going."

Tony glared at the smug look on Loki's face, bastard.

As he was walking to the elevator he was thinking that he will have to bribe Natasha. She doesn't break easy he knew that all too well.

Natasha was on the floor that all the Avengers shared. She rarely got the floor to herself and was passing the time cleaning her guns. The others always got nervous when she was cleaning any of her weapons. But not as nervous as Tony he would actually bolt out of the room. So when Tony walked in he almost ran back into the elevator. However he didn't want to not have sex with Loki because come on sex with a god is the best thing ever.

_Come on Stark man up. _After that thought crosses his mind he walks over to the assassin. She looks up and raises her eyebrow at him.

"What do you want Stark?"

He then makes a quick detour to get a scotch. He is going to need some liquid courage for this.

"I wanted to ask you something Natasha." He replies.

The look in her eyes tells him that she knows him too well. Which really if you think about it she actually does. "Whatever it is Tony I'm not going to help you." She sends him one of her not so deadly but still terrifying glares.

Tony smirks, "Not even if I give you this." He reaches down under the bar and pulls out a box of Russian Vodka that he had hidden there for occasions just like this one.

Natasha's eyes widen when she sees the box of the expensive vodka. Stark had obviously thought this through. She tried to school her face but it was too late, Tony saw her surprise when she spotted the box. _Damn it_ she thought.

Tony chuckled, "Aww Red you are usually so good at hiding your emotions. Guess the vodka ruined that."

She glared at him, "Shut up Stark."

She snatches the box from Tony and peaks inside. Her eyes widen again when she sees exactly how many bottles of the glorious vodka was inside. She turned to Tony, "I'm listening."

Tony smirked, "Has Barton said anything to you about Coulson or have you noticed anything?"

Natasha sighs and gives Tony a look that he knows all too well, "He has said a few things to me about Coulson. Which has made me think that something is going on between them."

_Bingo _Tony thinks. That's exactly what he wanted to hear. Natasha is Barton's best friend so of course she would have noticed something.

Natasha raises her eyebrows at Tony, "What are you getting at here Stark?"

"What I'm getting at is do you wanna help Loki and I get them together?"

She had been trying to convince Clint to make a move with Coulson rather than constantly skating around the elephant in the room. However the only answer she got was that there was no point, that Coulson wasn't interested in Clint that way. She calls bullshit on that whenever the topic is brought up.

The agent has had enough of her best friend always dancing around their boss. Natasha noticed that Tony kept glancing between Clint and Coulson during the meeting so she figured that it was only a matter of time before Tony came to her for help. What she didn't expect though was Tony to bribe her with her favourite alcohol. Obviously Tony knew that the vodka was her one weakness so of course he went and bought her a whole bloody box of the stuff.

Tony stared at the agent. He could tell that she was considering his offer, for once it was written all over her face, but of course she was letting Tony see it.

"So what do you think Nat?"

Natasha hummed, "I think it's about fucking time that those two idiots finally got together. I'm sure you and Loki have something up your sleeves."

Tony grinned, "Of course."

Natasha raises her eyebrow at the genius, "Well spill."

"I think Loki might want to do the honours."

The assassin gave him a look that clearly told him how whipped he actually was. He was thanking whatever deity was watching over him, probably Loki that Barton wasn't around otherwise Tony was sure he would have heard the sound of a whip.

Loki was the brains of the operation, Tony barely knew the plan himself. He only saw the glint in Loki's emerald green eyes which meant the he had a plan.

"Just trust me okay Nat? You know full well that I don't know everything that goes on in Loki's head."

Natasha nodded, "Okay Stark. Let's get these idiots together."

Tony chuckled. This is going to be so much fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Clint stop being a whiny bitch**

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_Good Enough – Evanescence _

As soon as Tony was done talking to Natasha he went back up to the penthouse to fill Loki in. He was surprised that she had actually agreed to help them, she must really be sick of Barton talking about Coulson all the time. That's what he assumes anyway. Even with the bribe Tony thought that he would still have trouble convincing Nat. She cracked easier then he thought she would.

When Tony walks into the penthouse, he nearly runs into Loki. Loki smiles.

"Watch where you are going Anthony."

Tony smirked. Loki knew exactly what that smirk meant.

"It went well with Agent Romanoff then I take it?"

"Yeah it did Lokes. She told me everything that she has noticed and what Barton has told her. Although the alcohol bribe did help a fair bit."

Loki raises an eyebrow.

"Okay," Tony concedes, "it helped a lot."

"So Anthony what else did she say?"

"She said that she has noticed how Barton acts when he is near Coulson. Apparently he stares a lot and is all twitchy and nervous. He's said to Nat that he is scared of telling Coulson. But from what I saw in the meeting room Agent feels the exact same way. Natasha is more than willing to help us, she is over Barton's shit."

Loki smirks, "Good. If this is going to work her help will be greatly appreciated."

Tony calls Nat and tells her to come upstairs. When she arrives Loki smirks at her. She still doesn't really trust Loki and raises her eyebrows at him.

"Anthony tells me that you are more than willing to help us Agent Romanoff. Is that correct?"

Natasha nods, "For one it will piss Clint off that you both know and two it will stop him whining constantly. So yeah I'm in."

Tony grins at her and fills her in on what he and Loki had already planned.

The next few days are full of little gifts and notes for Clint and Coulson. Both of them are starting to wonder what in the hell is going on.

Each note that they receive tells them that there is going to be a little surprise up on the roof. So they just follow the notes and accept the gifts. Of course Tony, Loki and Natasha are all watching on the side lines to make sure that it is all going according to plan.

When Clint walked into his bedroom on his floor of the Tower he finds another note on his bed. He picks it up _'Its time. Go to the roof.'_

Time for what? He has been trying to figure out what these notes and gifts mean. _There's only one way to find out_ he thinks. He quickly jumps into the shower and puts jeans and a nice-ish shirt on.

When he gets up to the roof the first thing he sees is the round table, with two chairs and not only that, fucking flowers and candles were set in the centre of the table, not for the first time Clint has no idea what the fuck is going on. The next thing he sees though is not a thing at all it is in fact Agent Phil Coulson. Coulson looks over at Clint, they both shrug their shoulders at each other.

Clint walks up to the table, "Did you get all those notes and things too?"

Coulson nods, "Yeah, I was starting to think that they were all from you."

Clint's eyebrows go right up into his hairline, "No I didn't send them. I thought you were."

Coulson shakes his head. Clint's eyebrows go even further into his hairline, if that was even possible, then he realised.

"Nat." He growled under his breath. Of course Natasha would rat him out to someone in the Tower. Boy, she better not have ratted him out to Stark and Loki, that could only spell disaster, which is the exact opposite of whatever the hell this is meant to be.

Back down in the lab Natasha flinches, whoops Clint is going to kill her but hopefully they will still be able to get him and Coulson together. She turned back to the cameras to see that Clint had finally sat down at the table with Coulson.

Dinner was brought out to them and they started eating. Clint couldn't believe that he was actually on a date with the man that he has had a crush on for ages. Little did Clint know Coulson was thinking the exact same thing, he kept thinking that this wasn't real, that it was all just a dream, as it turns out both of them had the same thought going through their minds at almost the same time. As they were eating they would look up at each other, smile shyly then look back down at their food. Tony rolls his eyes at the screen, god they are gross.

Natasha raises her eyebrow at him, "You and Loki were the same."

Whoops, he must have said that out loud. Oh well they are still disgusting.

Eventually Coulson and Clint finish their dinner and out comes dessert. Clint tries not to wolf it down like he usually does, come on he has to have some table manners. Coulson just smiles fondly, which somehow goes unnoticed by the archer. Once they had both finished dessert they looked at each other awkwardly, neither of them knew what to say to the other.

The awkward silence dragged on until finally Clint decides to cut the crap and put his worries and fears to the side.

"Look Coulson I don't know how to say this but I think I know why we have both been receiving all of those notes and gifts."

Coulson looks at Clint curiously, "What are you talking about Clint?"

Clint sighs, who knew telling someone that you love them could be so hard. After the silence dragged on for a bit too long Clint finally blurted it out.

"I'm in love with you Coulson!"

Coulson stares at him, shocked. He could see the panic on Clint's face so he reaches across the table for his hand. Clint takes it and stares at their joined hands until Coulson starts talking.

"You didn't have to blurt it out like that Clint."

Clint blushes a bit, "Are you going to put me out of my misery or not?"

Coulson chuckles, "Don't worry Clint, I love you too."

Clint visibly relaxes, "How long?"

"A very long time. A couple of years after we meet."

Clint nods, "About the same."

After they both get over the shock, Clint suggests going down to his floor for some privacy. They get into the elevator and go down. JARVIS turns the screens off to give the two of them even more privacy.

Tony grins at Natasha and Loki, "Well mission accomplished I would say."

Natasha groans in relief and nods at Tony, while Loki just sits there with a big grin on his face.


End file.
